User talk:Nisekoilover77
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KidProdigy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 23:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hi! Again! Let me tell you this, because your friends doesn't like them doesn't mean that you have to change them back! Just leave it the way it was, do not change major things because you guys don't like it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 08:04, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :My apologies for this message above, but, sorry, the screenshots in the character infoboxes stays. We do not use visuals in the infoboxes, many contributors have tried that, but we do not accept them. And it doesn't care if they are official pics or some sorts but the screenshots stays, and please do not listen to your friends about what do do at the wiki's because it can cause problems or complications with users. To be clear, do not change the images in the character infoboxes, all of them need to be equel with other character infoboxes. So don't do it a anymore. Thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 08:14, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re:Profile Pictures Is it so hard for you to understand what this means, this decision was made before you came here at this wiki, and its suddenly changed. No, we stay with the screenshots rather with the visual arts. Those images can be added under the header "appearance" rather in the infobox. The profile picture for the characters should be the screenshots, not the visual art! This is not an decision made by your friends, but it was a decision made before the official start of the manga series. So, do not change character images because "you and your friends agreed to". Another thing, talk properly, because using caps is equel to shouting. Like you said in the text: "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTION OF UPLOADING SCREENSHOTS! '". Unciviliced behavior can result into a ban. You can upload screenshots, but name them properly, do not give them a random title such as: oyoilrhle.jpg/png. GIF images are not allowed due to their resolution, as well as fan art. Do remember, we stay with the decision of using screenshots rather than visual art in the infoboxes. The visual art can be used under the section "appearance", so please do not add them in the infobox. This was decided before the start of the manga series, for if there was hope that the series would be adapted into an anime series. If you still don't understand this entire reason behind it, then, unfortunately this discussion is over. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy]] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 08:44, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Rude Idk who you are but I see that you don't respect this wiki. I may not be the administer like KidProdigy but I see that you don't follow the rules of this wiki. I have just started too but have been in my boundaries and respect the rules here. Don't try and change something becuase you think its right. Mikihatsune (talk) 01:25, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Leaving It's unfortunate to see you leave, but you are also tried to mislead us with your "friends". There is no any conversation given about it and such and this was also a decision made long time ago, so what you're also trying to do is changing the course of our layout policy with something "you" would like to do or see. However, also the manner of speaking to me is trying to agree with you with "force", as your last message to me said "I know I sound really annoying in this but I just don't get it! If you at least answer these 3 questions. I might just stop bothering you!", meaning that you were about to spam my talk page continuously. No matter what wiki you visit or edit, they have standards and policies, and trying to change their policy or standards will change their moods towards you. Also you speak in a way of yourself with "and "I" think its better if they were the offical pictures". Hopefully you understand the situation of this wiki, even you disagree or even it came rude towards you, but this is something that has been decided a long time ago, so changing it out of a sudden will change the entire original thoughts behind this entire wiki. Even there are users who came out as rude and such, you must understand we are here to help each other out. But with no respect towards others during converations, you will receive such kind of effects towards you. I hope you understand and thank you for your contribution to this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:01, June 2, 2015 (UTC)